Czechoslovakia(2013)
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Czechoslovakia is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 92 days old with citizens primarily of Czech ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Czechoslovakia work diligently to produce Uranium and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Czechoslovakia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Czechoslovakia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Czechoslovakia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Czechoslovakia. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Czechoslovakia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The Directorate of Czechoslovakia was founded on 8/25/2013 at 4:50:04 PM by an anonymous man known only as Mr Director. The Directorate came to power through a relatively bloodless coup. Mr Director quickly went on to conquer France and Eastern Europe. When Mr Director cam to power, he saw the need of strong allies. So, he joined the Pan National Union. The Directorate was then grown by a series of tech deals. On 9/6/13, a neighboring nation called for a bill for increased action against global warming. However, the Directorate refused to sign the bill, claiming that there was no hard evidence of global warming. However, this was actually done to allow the economy to grow. On 9/12/2013, a plane containing some of the most notable and wealthy Czechoslovak citizens crashed in a neighboring country. They survived, but were taken prisoner by that nations security forces and held hostage. Fearing that its secretes may be leaked through interrogation, the Directorate ordered an airstrike on the facility where the prisoners were being held, killing everyone in the area. The Directorate spent 37 happy days in the PNU, however, due to internal problems, the Union was disbanded on 10/1/2013. Mr Director quickly joined a small but growing alliance called the Commonwealth of Independent States. On 10/6/2013, disaster stuck as counterfeiters raided the national mint and stole several precious printing plates, allowing them to counterfeit the Czechoslovak Euro. Mr Director was forced to order a redesign of the beloved national bank notes. After nine days in the Commonwealth of Independent Nations, Mr Director decided that the CIN was not for him, and soon decided to move to a large, well established and friendly alliance called the World Task Force, where the nation remains to this very day. On 11/9/2013, There was a radiation leak at a Czechoslovak nuclear power plant. Mr. Director was forced to order the population living in the area to abandon the region. On 11/16/13, economic disaster hit Czechoslovakia, as many of its trading partners deleted or canceled their trade agreements. this left the Czechoslovak economy paralyzed for a full ten days, as infrastructure prices shot through the roof and average income fell. This was coupled with the fact that the Czechoslovak population had simply grown too large for the nations current borders. Mr Director was forced to open up his emergency reserves of cash to enlarge the country's area of influence. However, thanks to the help of the World Task Force, Mr Director was recently able to sign a series of new trade agreements, which have led to prospects of an economic recovery. It is estimated that the economy will have fully rebounded by 11/29/13, when a series of technology deals are completed. Mr Director Nobody knows who he is. Nobody knows where he came from. It is said that he is no of this planet. All that is known is that he arrived a broken man, his history riddles in darkness and defeat. In his sleep, he is occasionally heard talking of shadows, and of ancient wars and far of worlds. He once mentioned faking his death, to escape his enemies. When he meets someone, he often asks them "What do you want?" He believes that once one knows what someone wants, one can find out everything about that person. A picture of him can be found here: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/user/52806-mr-director/ (Note: You must have a Cybernations forums account to veiw this)